Character Tropes
Main Characters The Gemini Diaries Brandon North * Papa Wolf: To his niece, Isabella. * When He Smiles: He does grin and smirk sardonically, mischievously or psychotically quite a lot, but his genuine smiles are quite the sight. * Squishy Wizard: Brandon is one of the most powerful characters in the universe, since he is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Psychopathic Manchild: Brandon definitely qualifies, especially when he is angered and lashes out at others. * Undying Loyalty: Brandon desires this from others more than anybody, especially from his family. Too bad he always manages to destroy every chance of it happening. Grayson North Kaiaphas Parker * Creepy Good: Scares the hell out of his family, but he's on their side when shit hits the fan. * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * Overprotective Dad: Katherine comments that Kaiaphas is overprotective of both her and Bella. * Psychotic Smirk: He's a master of implying dangerous things are about to happen with a mere smile. * Sharp-Dressed Man: When he wants to dress up for an event, he dresses very well. Malachai Parker * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Katherine believes there is a genuinely noble man under the sociopathic maniac. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. * Evil Wears Black: Kai is seen wearing black clothing, which is fitting, considering that he is the Big Bad of the show. In fact, Kai wears all black clothing. * Dark Messiah: Kai is extremely powerful, extremely deadly and extremely dangerous. If he breaks free, it is unknown what kind of trouble and havoc he will wreak. Kai is of an unusual kind considering that he has the special ability of consuming and absorbing other witches magic. Meaning that if he chooses to, Kai can absorb or take the powers of other witches whenever he pleases. * First Love: Chantelle is the first woman Kai has ever had a serious relationship with, and the only one he has ever truly loved. * Papa Wolf: Kai is very protective of his daughters and has no limits when it comes to Kandice and Kristin's safety and well being. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Kandice and Kristin and his love for them has no bounds. Katerina North * Mama Bear: Katherine loves her children more than anything, and she will fight tooth and nail to protect them. * Alpha Bitch: She definitely shows shades of this without her humanity. * Good Is Not Soft: Katherine is generally nice and caring but it isn't a good idea to get on her bad side by hurting people she loves. * Nice Girl: Katherine is kind, compassionate, friendly and down to earth. She is the kind of person anyone would want to befriend. * Heroic BSoD: Katherine has one when she discovers that she's pregnant with Grayson's child. Isabella North * Daddy's Girl: Bella is Grayson's first child. At first, she wanted nothing to do with him. After seeing for herself that he truly loves her, she forgives him. She loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Grayson is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Grayson loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Brandon notes, Bella has "inherited" all of Grayson's enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Hot Witch: Bella is a physically attractive young woman and a powerful, skilled witch. * Wonder Child: Bella is fathered by vampire-werewolf hybrid, Brandon North, despite his undead nature. * When She Smiles: Bella rarely lets her guard down, but when she does her smile is genuinely a sight to see. Gavin North Elizabeth North * Heterosexual Life-Partners: Her and Isabella have been through thick and thin, always having each others' backs. Vincenté North The Inheritors Bella North * The Aloner: After Grayson's death, she has become a recluse at the Chamberlain School, not making any effort to befriend others or connect with her peers. Bella contributes this to the fact that people close to her end up getting hurt. * Berserk Button: Never deceive her and break her trust, she will come after you with a vengeance. * Daddy's Girl: Formerly. Her father adored her and she loved him dearly, despite the awful things he's done, and is shown to still be mourning him. * Wonder Child: As the first and only hybrid of vampire-werewolf-witch, Bella's existence is a loophole and a pure miracle. Madelyn Carter-Hall Elizabeth Tayler Skylar Pierce Justinian Chamberlain Reese Blackwell Liliana Blackwell Kaiaphas North * Ambiguous Disorder: He's this way when he doesn't get her way, he resorts to throwing extremely high tempered tantrums where he breaks and throws objects with his magic. Its confirmed that Kaiaphas is bipolar.https://twitter.com/inheritorswiki/status/1199368208333103104 * Broken Bird: When a Maddie shows up to talk to him, she says that she specifically targeted Kaiaphas because he's the most broken person at the school, and thus the easiest one for her to manipulate. Christopher North Jefferson North Insidious Kyle Whitaker Stolen at Birth Kristin Parker Chantelle Parker Kandice Parker References Category:Characters